To Dance
by lynxlan
Summary: A one-shot sort of AU about Will and Elizabeth's relationship after CotBP.


**Title: To Dance**

**Author: lynxlan**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognized characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean Universe. They belong to Disney et al. Unrecognized characters are mine, all mine.

**Author's notes:** This is a follow-up to Distractions. They take place after CotBP and I think that they are an AU timeline.

* * *

Will Turner hurried up the darkening street towards the Governor's mansion. He pulled ineffectively at the stiff new suit of clothes that Elizabeth had bought him for this occasion.

It was very stylish with the cream and red brocade vest over a soft white shirt and a coat of dark, wine red. His breeches were a deep tan with white stockings and his black shoes even had silver buckles. A black tricorn perched on his barely tamed hair.

Yes all very stylish and very uncomfortable in more ways than one. The clothes probably cost more than he made as a blacksmith in 6 months. He remembered when they had gone to buy the clothes. He had balked at the fancy suit but Elizabeth had just given him that look and said, 'Please'.

For him to refuse her anything was often impossible. And he did need to try and fit in with her father and the other guests especially for this occasion, their engagement ball.

And he was late.

Damn Aaronson. He had suddenly decided to sail three days earlier and needed his order immediately. Will had just managed to finish it.

He increased his pace while desperately trying not to dirty the clothes before he could arrive. At least he had sent a messenger warning of his tardiness and he hoped it would be enough to forestall any anger she felt, or worse, disappointment.

Will finally made it to the front steps and knocked at the wide double doors. The new butler, Wilkins, opened the door and greeted him with a gentle smile. He wasn't as stiff and formal as the previous butler had been.

"Good evening Mr. Turner. May I take your hat?" he asked in his carefully modulated voice.

"Yes, thank-you Wilkins," Will responded, handing over his hat and taking a quick look in the hall mirror to see if his hair was still tidy, more or less.

There was the swelling sound of voices and music coming from the ballroom and he had to curb the nervous instinct to polish his shiny shoe buckles on the back of his new, clean stockings.

"This way, sir," Wilkins urged him to move to the ballroom doors. He stopped at the doorway to peer in and was immediately dazzled by the swirl of colour as more than a dozen beautifully garbed couples moved around the dance floor. Many other people stood around talking, drinking and watching.

Will had asked Wilkins not to announce him and so he slipped quietly inside the room. He watched the dancers glide around the floor but he really only had eyes for one. Elizabeth was the star attraction. Her gown was a beautiful confection of lace and silk in a deep cream with wine red accents. It matched his outfit perfectly. Her light brown hair was done up in curls with little tendrils left floating about her face.

She was dancing with an older gentleman, an old friend of her fathers, and she moved so gracefully that his heart seemed to twist inside his chest. Will was also immediately transported back to the first time he had witnessed these two dancing together.

On Elizabeth's sixteenth birthday Governor Swann had thrown her another ball. To his immense surprise Will had been invited and had found himself in this very same ballroom standing off to the side almost as he was now watching this very same couple dance across the floor.

*********

_He had worn his best brown suit but it was so drab in comparison to the fancy clothes of the dancers, especially Elizabeth. She was wearing a blue gown that seemed so perfect for her._

_He stood there just watching her dance, looking so graceful and elegant. Gentleman after gentleman stepped forward to whirl her around the dance floor. And he just stood there and watched. In fact it was one of the few times he had been able to watch her without subterfuge. So he enjoyed the freedom to just gaze at her and dream._

_Will yearned for the courage and ability to walk over and whisk her around the dance floor himself but he couldn't dance. It wasn't something a boy like him would ever be taught._

_Therefore it was with terror that he saw Elizabeth's eyes light on him. After her last dance she glanced around the room as if looking for something, or someone. Then her gaze met his and she smiled while he felt sudden fear slide up his spine. _

_His heart began to pound and his palms to sweat. He wished he could come up with some kind of escape but he couldn't turn away now as she approached him; wouldn't be that rude to her._

"_Will," she said as she glided up, "I'm so happy you came."_

_For a moment he couldn't seem to speak then the lump in his throat moved slightly. "Thank you for inviting me Miss Swann," he said in a rather hoarse voice._

"_How often must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she said pouting lightly._

"_At least once more Miss Swann," he answered automatically as he always did. He considered it his special greeting for her but it didn't seem to please her this time as she frowned at him._

_He didn't like to displease her but his nervousness increased tenfold at her next statement._

"_Come and dance with me," she practically commanded as her frown slipped back to a smile._

_Will literally felt the blood drain from his face. "I . . . I can't Miss Swann," he stammered feeling horrible. He heard a few snickers from the crowd._

"_Why on earth not?" Elizabeth demanded a bit crossly._

"_I . . . I don't . . . don't know how," Will responded. Now the blood came rushing back up to his face turning it a bright red as the snickers in the crowd grew louder._

_*********_

Elizabeth had simply looked astonished at his revelation. Before she could say anything else her father had come and whisked her back on to the dance floor. Will had simply slipped away into the night filled with mortification. He had not seen or spoken to her for several weeks after that. When they did finally see each other the ball wasn't even mentioned to his great relief.

Of course that memory had stayed with him for years and had only been put to rest just recently. Will's mind slipped back to the present as he watched Elizabeth once more.

Now she was his. That fact seemed almost impossible to accept but it was true. Her father had agreed, although somewhat grudgingly, to the engagement and now she was his. If she still wanted him that is. He sighed and frowned slightly. A voice suddenly speaking next to his ear made him jump.

"A beautiful sight," Commodore James Norrington said softly. "Aren't you supposed to be out there with her?"

Will glanced up at Norrington warily still a little uncertain of the friendly overtures he had started to make.

"Yes but I was held up at the smithy. I can only hope she will forgive me for being late," he replied quietly.

Commodore Norrington looked at the young man next to him with a little smirk. "Indeed, well she will certainly let you know if she doesn't," he said calmly.

"Aye," Will said absently. His gaze was pulled back to the dancers, to his dancer and for a moment he felt as if he could watch her forever.

As the dance came to an end Elizabeth curtsied to her partners bow then took his arm as he guided her off the floor. She now had a slightly pensive and worried look on her face and Will knew with regret that he was responsible for it.

He started to move towards her and as if sensing him she suddenly lifted her head and turned to look straight at him. Her eyes and face lit up on seeing him in such a way that his heart melted.

She immediately moved towards him as he continued walking and for an instant no one else in the room existed for them. As they met he reached without thinking and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said apologetically.

She looked into his face with the lines of fatigue running through it and felt the smidge of her annoyance wither away.

"I will forgive you if you give me a kiss," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Will felt his cheeks heat with a blush. He still had some difficulty kissing her in a public place, at least the way he knew she wanted to be kissed. Of course their first kiss had been rather public but that had been a singular event.

However he couldn't ignore the challenging look in her eyes and they were engaged now after all. Cocking his head slightly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers holding there a moment. Pulling back again he caught a combined look of astonishment and satisfaction on her face. They both smiled.

"There you are, it's about time," Governor Swann snapped as he suddenly appeared beside them.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir, but it couldn't be helped," Will said quietly but firmly. He respected the man, even liked him somewhat but he would not be pushed around anymore.

Weatherby Swann looked at the young man then glanced at his daughter. Seeing the light in her eyes he had to relent. He wasn't totally happy with this match but he knew Elizabeth was practically delirious with joy about it. What could a father do?

"Well, yes alright. We should take our places and I will make the formal announcement. You should both get some wine for the toast," he said in a more reasonable tone.

They moved to the little stand hear the musicians. As the dance ended the Governor called for attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention. As most of you know we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the engagement of my beautiful daughter Elizabeth to Mr. William Turner," he said somewhat grandly. There was a smattering of applause from the crowd.

"Therefore I offer a toast for a happy union which will last many years and perhaps deliver a grandchild or two?" the Governor said with a chuckle as Will and Elizabeth both blushed.

There were good-hearted laughs in the crowd and as glasses were raised a few cries of 'hear-hear' rang out.

Then gathering all his courage Will stepped forward to catch the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would also like to make a toast," he said then turned to face the surprised pair next to him. "To Elizabeth, the most wonderful and beautiful woman I have ever known and to the man who is one of the best fathers I have ever seen. I can only hope to be so lucky and wise in the future."

Will raised his glass and more cries of 'hear-hear' echoed as the crowd joined him. Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and Governor Swann found himself almost overcome with emotion. Perhaps his daughter did know what she was doing after all.

At that moment Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to drag Will off to a private place but custom held that they share a dance at this point in the proceedings. So Will led his bride-to-be onto the dance floor and the musicians struck up a waltz.

As they moved smoothly into the steps Elizabeth knew that some of the people there would be surprised at how well Will danced. She remembered clearly when he had asked her to teach him.

It was at the end of one of their sword-fighting lessons. She had been babbling on about the party her father was going to throw for their engagement and she had turned and caught a look on Will's face that had stopped her cold.

He had looked sick and a sudden fear had reached up and grabbed her throat.

*********

"_Are you alright?" she asked in concern moving toward him._

"_Yes, I'm fine," he replied but he would not meet her eyes._

_Elizabeth started to panic. Had Will changed his mind about the engagement? Had he decided he didn't love her after all? Her heart started to pound and then he said,_

"_Would . . . would you . . . umm . . . would you teach me how to dance?" he asked stuttering miserably._

_Elizabeth was struck dumb for a moment. Will still hadn't looked at her and she could see he was blushing. Then a memory struck her from her sixteenth birthday ball. A similarly stuttering and blushing Will admitting he could not dance. Her father had pulled her away before she could say anything and then he had disappeared. She had spent weeks trying to decide what to say to him and then when she had finally seen him again she had simply pretended it never happened._

_Walking once more towards him she contained her amusement at her embarrassed fiancé in a smile but as she got closer the smile slipped away. She could see now that he wasn't just embarrassed but ashamed at his lack of this skill._

_Elizabeth wasn't amused anymore but felt angry. Not at Will but at a society that would make anyone feel ashamed for simply not knowing how to dance. Reaching up she touched his face so he would look at her. His eyes were dark with an emotion that she wanted to wipe away._

"_Of course I will teach you, it will be my pleasure. Perhaps we can call it a trade for my sword-fighting lessons," she said sincerely._

_*********_

His mood had brightened considerably after that and he had been . . . grateful. Then of course there had been the actual lessons. She had decided to hold them in the ballroom itself to help him feel more comfortable in those surroundings.

Will had appeared on the first afternoon dressed in his best suit as he said he wanted to learn while wearing the restrictive clothing. She had also arranged to have a pianist there so they had music.

*********

_Will stood listening carefully as Elizabeth explained the steps to the dance._

"_Just listen to the timing of the music and count," she said with a smile._

_Will's return smile held more nerves. Elizabeth got their hands placed and then signalled the pianist, Helen, to begin playing._

_They stood there and Will didn't move. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Will stared back anxiously._

"_What?' he asked looking panicky._

"_You're supposed to lead," she said gently trying not to look too amused._

_A faint blush crept across his cheeks. "Oh right, well then," he muttered._

_They began. After Will stepped on her feet for the third time Elizabeth called a halt._

"_Really Will, you need to try and relax," she said to the now sweating young man. "And take that coat and vest off. You can put them back on once you've learned the steps."_

_Will did as he was bid with relief while Elizabeth cued Helen. They tried again, and again, and again. Finally she called a break and sent the pianist to the kitchen for tea. She was starting to lose patience and Will just looked miserable._

_Elizabeth couldn't understand it. It didn't make sense to her. When using a sword Will was graceful and light on his feet. His movements were powerful and sure. That was when the idea hit her._

"_Will, have you ever considered that dancing is like a swordfight?" she said slowly._

_Her young man looked up from contemplating his rebellious feet and frowned. "I don't see how," he said doubtfully. "Dancing seems very structured while sword-fighting has to flow so you can react to your opponent."_

"_But that's where you're wrong," she said. She started to pace, warming to her subject._

"_Both use set moves that are cued by an outside source. In a swordfight you watch your opponent for the cues but the moves are ones that you practice over and over," she said with enthusiasm. "Dancing is the same but the cues come from the music. You learn the steps and apply them when the music tells you to."_

_Will was still frowning but he was thinking too. Then the frown cleared and he started to nod. "It's not exactly the same but I think I see what you are getting at," he said with a small smile._

_*********_

The lesson had continued with much more success and he had improved with each following lesson. In fact he even started to enjoy himself. The last lesson had occurred just a few days before the ball and Will had led her flawlessly around the floor. Grinning with satisfaction Elizabeth had dismissed Helen with their thanks and then impulsively thrown her arms around Will in a hug.

*********

"_Mmm, what's this for?" he asked holding her close._

"_It's just a thank-you for working so hard to make everything perfect," she replied finally stepping back._

_Will however, did not relinquish his hold and slowly started to move her around the floor once more._

_Elizabeth raised her brow. "You know there isn't any music playing now," she said smiling._

"_Of course there is," he said softly, "I hear it every time I see you."_

_She blushed in surprised pleasure and stared mesmerized into his deep brown eyes. Then a loud crash from something being dropped just outside the door made her jump throwing Will out of step. He tried to avoid treading on her foot but in the process tripped over his own, losing his balance. Elizabeth instinctively tried to catch him and simply ended up on top when they both thudded to the floor._

_For a second they lay there stunned, staring at each other and then Elizabeth felt the laugh bubbling up. She tried to hold it in but couldn't._

_Will scowled at her but she saw his lips twitch and she just laughed harder. Pretty soon his scowl disappeared as he joined in the laughter._

"_No comments about my graceful moves," he said finally, still gasping for air._

_Elizabeth giggled. "Agreed. We should probably get up now," she said finally calming down. _

"_Probably," Will said but he did not release her from his grasp._

_She suddenly became very aware of the way it felt to have their bodies pressed together in that way. Smiling she glanced up once at the door behind which raised voices could be heard arguing then looked down again._

"_Perhaps we have a few minutes," she said seductively as she dropped her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss._

_*********_

"Elizabeth?"

She heard Will's querying voice as she sighed dreamily then snapped her eyes open, startled to realize they were still dancing at the ball.

Will looked at her curiously. "Where were you just now? This is our first official dance as an engaged couple which we worked very hard on and you were daydreaming," he said a bit peevishly as he frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said but without real remorse. "I was just remembering our last dance here . . . you know."

"Mmm," he said as his frown turned into a smirk, "yes I do know."

She almost smacked his arm but would not do so in front of the guests. They settled for grinning at each other and dancing as closely as they could without overstepping the line.

After the dance they had to wade through the crowd accepting congratulations, shaking hands and kissing cheeks. Will decided that such socializing was almost more tiring than his work.

Elizabeth watched as the weariness slowly stole into her beloveds face. He hid it from the guests but she knew him to well to be fooled. As the crowd around them finally dispersed she pulled gently but firmly on his arm.

"I think you need a break and some fresh air," she said as she directed them through the patio doors and onto the veranda.

Will didn't argue and took deep breaths of the cooler, fresher outside air. He was surprised, however, when Elizabeth didn't head toward the railing that overlooked the town but moved instead toward the far end of the veranda.

There were large planters evenly spaced across the patio floor close to the house holding even larger flowering bushes. At the far end was the largest of all and it effectively hid that corner of the veranda from the rest of the house. It was to this corner that his love was headed.

Will glanced uneasily over his shoulder as she tugged him behind the planter. The second they were out of site of the ballroom she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Without thinking his arms just naturally found their way around her shoulders in return.

He knew they couldn't stay hidden there for long without drawing uncomfortable attention. However, he was tired enough and enjoying the contact enough to just let it go for awhile. It was Elizabeth who finally broke the silence that had descended upon them.

"That was a very nice toast you made. Father was quite pleased," she said as she raised her face to look at him.

Will had actually started to drift a little so he blinked owlishly as he brought his attention to her words.

"Do you think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," she replied quietly. She raised one hand to softly caress his cheek and frowned slightly. "You look tired. I think you are working too hard."

"I am a little tired," Will admitted, "but I am used to working hard. And I certainly can't stop that now. After all I'm going to have a wife to support soon."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his words. "Yes but you will have to make sure to leave some time to spend with that wife or she might get upset," she said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Will responded impishly. "And just what would this wife want to with that time?"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with humour and a hint of something else. "Perhaps I should demonstrate for you," she replied.

Pushing up on her toes she kissed him lightly. Pulling back she noticed that all signs of tiredness were gone from his face. His eyes regarded her warmly with a hint of fire in their depths.

"I'm not sure I got that. Perhaps you could demonstrate again," he said in a low voice. He then smiled at Elizabeth in that way that made her bones seem to melt.

"Hmm, I suppose I could if I must. You have always been a bit slow . . . about some things," she said airily.

Will's eyebrows shot up but before he could respond to her jibe she leaned up and kissed him again. This kiss was much longer and more intense. He quickly forgot the retort he had planned, in fact, he pretty much forgot everything for awhile.

Then a loud voice just on the other side of the bush startled them back into awareness.

"Of course Governor, I will find them and bring them back inside," James Norrington said in a commanding tone.

Will and Elizabeth stepped apart and hurriedly straightened their clothes which had somehow become mussed in the last few minutes.

Norrington's grin was a bit wicked as he stepped around the bush to find the guilty-looking pair. "Ah, there you are," he said with exaggerated surprise.

Will shot him a rather nervous look but Elizabeth just scowled at him.

"Do you have to be so bloody efficient," she said testily. "A few more minutes wouldn't have hurt."

"I'm not so certain of that," James retorted with a bland smile.

Elizabeth's scowl remained but she did have the grace to blush a little.

"Come along now, your father wishes to dance with you," he said in a gentler tone.

At his words Elizabeth's face softened and lost the scowl. James nodded once then stepped away allowing them one more moment of privacy. Will smiled at her and also nodded.

"Our time will come, love," he said softly then leaned down to touch his lips briefly to hers once more.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "It damn well better, or else.

Will just grinned and offered his arm. Elizabeth grinned back and slipped her arm through his. Together they went back to face the party and perhaps to dance with dreams of the future.


End file.
